finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo's Crystal Tower
Chocobo's Crystal Tower was a flash game developed by Square Enix playable as a Facebook app. The player could raise a chocobo, battle monsters to earn gil and then customize their chocobo with unique accessories. Players were able to look after each other's chocobos and different players' chocobos could mate with each other. The game was taken offline on February 13, 2012 with promises it would eventually return, but it never did. Story An evil wizard called Evilzard had summoned the Meteor of the Apocalypse, but a brave hero shattered the Meteor and save the world. The Meteor shards fell across the land, spawning an intricate network of towers and dungeons. Monsters crawled out of the towers, spreading fear. Many adventurers tried to destroy the monsters and the towers, but a black curse left by Evilzard before his death prevented them. One day, a chocobo emerged from one of the towers, heavily wounded. It had ventured inside and vanquished the monsters within, because the tower was silent. This chocobo, Boco, was hailed as a national hero of Enisque, and since then, the kingdom of Enisque started a chocobo breeding program, sending chocobos into the tower one after another. The program was a success, and novice royal chocobo breeders have since come in droves to breed and train the chocobos to continue their quest to destroy the towers. Elena Xequs, one of the royal chocobo breeders, trains novices in the breeding program. Shopkeepers, such as Botteli, sell greens to feed the chocobos. Gameplay Character growth revolved around the player visiting their chocobo(s) on a regular basis and feeding them the various color Gysahl Greens raise their stats, and brushing their feathers to keep them clean. To begin raising a chocobo, the player had to place an egg into the provided nest (the player could unlock more nests when they progressed through the game). After a set period of time, the egg hatched into a chocobo chick. The player could have more than one chocobo on the farm at one time. The player's role was to ensure that a chocobo reaches adulthood so that it can be sent into one of the many towers to vanquish the monsters inside and claim whatever treasures it may find. As the chocobo grew, the player was awarded with achievement trophies and experience points, the latter of which slowly filled up an EXP bar at the top of the screen. If the bar was filled up, the player's Breeder Rank was increased by one. Ways for the player to earn experience included brushing and feeding their chocobo, brushing and feeding other players' chocobos, placing feathers on other players' chocobos and clearing towers. In addition to these features, players could customize the farm their chocobos live on by purchasing different objects and backgrounds from the shop using gil. From the same shop, players could also buy gysahl greens and equipment/battle gear for their chocobo(s). Each day the shop had a new item at a reduced price on display, which could be bought once. Gil (and an assortment of gysahl greens) was awarded to the player if they logged into the game on each consecutive day, in what was known as a "daily login bonus". Gil and golden feathers were awarded when the player's Breeder Rank increased. Special items in the shop could be purchased with "Chocopoints", which had to be bought with real money. Life span Each chocobo had a lifespan. Below is the list of each stage in a chocobo's life, the length of the stage, and what is available during that time: *Egg (Approximately 4 - 20 minutes): The chocobo is getting ready to hatch. The player couldn't do anything with the chocobo yet, apart from renaming them from the status screen. The player could brush the egg, but it didn't have much effect. *Chick (Approximately 24 - 60 hours): The chocobo is growing into an adult. It needed to be fed and brushed occasionally. *Adult (Approximately 260 - 400 hours): The chocobo could be equipped, bred, and sent to towers. It needs to be fed and brushed occasionally, especially after outings. *Senior (indefinitely—silver and gold apples could be used to temporarily revert a senior chocobo to adult status): The chocobo had lived its life and needed to be returned to the wild. It could no longer breed or go to towers. The player had to release it on the status screen. Feeding Throughout its lifespan, the player's chocobo(s) required daily feeding. Each color of gysahl raised a different stat, with the exception of the yellow gysahl, which raised all stats slightly. A gysahl added thirty points to the chocobo's hunger bar. The list of gysahls and their effects features below: *White gysahl: Raised experience in a random status parameter. *Red gysahl: Raised experience in STR (strength). *Blue gysahl: Raised experience in INT (intelligence). *Green gysahl: Raised experience in MND (mind). *Brown gysahl: Raised experience in AGI (agility). *Yellow gysahl: Raised experience in all status parameters. If a chocobo are a gysahl corresponding to the color of its feathers, the effect of that gysahl was multiplied. Along with gysahls, the player could find vegetables to feed their chocobo. These did not give them as much experience as gysahls, nor were they very filling to the chocobo, but they were reasonably cheaper than gysahls. A vegetable added twenty points to the chocobo's hunger bar. The list of vegetables and their effects features: *Turnip: Slightly raised experience in a random status parameter. *Carrot: Slightly raised experience in STR (strength). *Blueberry: Slightly raised experience INT (intelligence). *Cabbage: Slightly raised experience MND (mind). *Brown Mushroom: Slightly raised experience AGI (agility). *Corn: Slightly raised experience all status parameters. Breeding Adult chocobos could be bred to create eggs for the owner. Chocobos on the same ranch could not breed together. Breeding the player's chocobo had no downsides or side effects, it just gave the player another egg to hatch into a chick to expand the flock. There were two ways to breed a chocobo. *Random Breeding: By clicking on an adult chocobo, the player could select the Random Breeding option to pair the chocobo with another player's chocobo. The chocobo was unavailable for other activities for an hour. This breeding could fail, but varied in results. *Selective Breeding: Instead of clicking on a chocobo the player owns, the player could find an adult chocobo owned by a friend and click on the breeding button. One could select an amount of time for the chocobo to be away; 6 hours, 12 hours, or 24 hours. This breeding could fail, so the longer the chocobo is away, the better the chances. When the player had a successful breeding, they received an egg in a free egg box. If the player did not have a free egg box, the game did not allow the player to initiate a breeding. To hatch the egg, the player had to drag and drop it onto a nest. If the player had no available nests, they could buy more when they reached certain levels. The player then needed to wait for the egg to hatch. If the player got an egg of a certain color, it did not mean that color chocobo would hatch from it. If both parents of the egg were the same color, it had a high possibility that the offspring would also be that color. A white egg had a chance to be any color chocobo. Black chocobos and white chocobos were rare. Lucky feathers Lucky Feathers could be acquired from logging in daily, visiting friends' farms daily, and searching towers with one's chocobo. The feathers could be used to expand the number of egg boxes, or how many chocobos the player's farm could hold. The player could place up to three of them on a chocobo they did not own. Doing this was considered charitable, and could help out other players. The player could not place feathers on their own chocobos, only on other people's (including random users). Should someone place a feather on the player's chocobo, they needed to remove them. The chocobo received 15 points of Luck for every feather removed from it. The player also received 20 gil and 10 experience each time a feather was removed from one of their chocobos. One could remove feathers from any chocobo granted the player did not place any feathers on the chocobo. Items Goods Food Items Red_Gysahl_CCT.png|Red Gysahl Blue_Gysahl_CCT.png|Blue Gysahl Green_Gysahl_CCT.png|Green Gysahl Brown_Gysahl_CCT.png|Brown Gysahl Yellow_Gysahl_CCT.png|Yellow Gysahl Black_Gysahl_CCT.png|Black Gysahl Turnip_CCT.png|Turnip Carrot_CCT.png|Carrot Blueberry_CCT.png|Blueberry Cabbage_CCT.png|Cabbage Brown_Mushroom_CCT.png|Brown Mushroom Corn_CCT.png|Corn Cake_of_Growth_CCT.png|Cake of Growth Special Items ETC Items *Breed Token I: Red *Breed Token I: Blue *Breed Token I: Green *Breed Token I: Yellow *Breed Token I: Brown *Breed Token II: Red *Breed Token II: Blue *Breed Token II: Green *Breed Token II: Yellow *Breed Token II: Brown *Breed Token III: Black (only found in towers, possibly the random item of the day in shops as well). Equipment Head Body Leg Tail Decorations Left/Right *'Clover': Clover to cover a spring lawn. *'Seashells': Shells from a summertime beach. *'Fallen Leaves': Autumn leaves on the ground. *'Snowflakes': Snowy crystals for decorating the farm. *'Railroad Tie': The wooden planks that go under railroad tracks. Did trains run through here at one time? *'Manhole': What could be lurking under that manhole? *'Spring Puddle': A puddle that formed after an April shower. *'Summer Vines': These vines overrun yards in the summertime. *'Brick Step': Built from the remnants of an old brick wall. *'Skeleton': It looks old... *'Cookie Step': Don't jump on this. It'll snap in half. Ground *'Lawn': Green, spring grass. *'Sandy Soil': Sandy summertime soil. *'Autumn Lawn': An autumn lawn. *'Snowy Landscape': Snow-covered farmland. *'Marsh': Swampy land. A good workout for your legs. *'Stone Ground': Farmland paved with stones. Cool and pleasant. *'Flower Garden': A colorful, sweet-smelling flower garden. *'Sand Dune': Only the strongest chocobos can thrive in these harsh desert conditions. *'Lawn': A perfectly manicured lawn. The landscaping guy must put a lot of time into it. *'Moon Surface': It's hard to imagine a better word for this landscape than "desolate". *'Chocolate Tile': Bittersweet chocolate makes for a remarkably durable floor. *'Clouds': Climb up the beanstalk and find yourself in this amazing fantasy world! *'Santa Stone Floor': A Santa-themed floor. On sale exclusively during the Christmas season. Background *'Green Mountains': Spring mountains. *'Island': A faraway island, complete with lighthouse. *'Autumn Mountain': Mountains covered in autumn foliage. *'Snowy Boulder': Snow-capped mountains. *'Mt. Fuji': For that Oriental touch. *'Houses': A continental town backdrop. *'Great Wall': Spread out in the distance, it seems straight from another era. *'Iceberg': A giant mountain of ice that floated in from the North Pole. *'Gelatin Mountain': You'd get jiggled within an inch of your life if you tried climbing this peak. *'Sand Dune': Which way is the caravan going...? *'Towers': A single Crystal shard was all it took to build this gaggle of towers. *'Present Volcano': A mythical volcano that spews presents for good boys and girls. On sale exclusively during the Christmas season. Fence *'Wooden Fence': A fence made of wood. *'Hedge': An azalea hedge. *'White Fence': A painted fence. *'Barbed Wire': A fence made of steel wire. *'Brick Flower Bed': A planter made of bricks. *'Metal Fence': A sturdy metal fence. *'Guardrail': Protects people from runaway chocobos. *'Iron Bars': Even the most sprightly of chocobos would have trouble scaling this wall. *'Candy Fence': A colorful candy fence. No licking, please. *'Fence': A painted fence. *'Light-up Fence': Bright lights shine on Christmas evenings with this illuminated fence. On sale exclusively during the Christmas season. Etymology External links *Official website *[http://apps.facebook.com/chocobos/ Chocobo's Crystal Tower on FaceBook] Sources *Cancellation Notice (in Japanese) Category:Games in the Chocobo series Category:Defunct titles